phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lemonade Stand
|image = |season = 2 |production = 231B |broadcast = |story = May Chan |writer = |storyboards = Aliki Theofilopolous Graft Antoine Guilbald |ws = |directed = Jay Lender |us = July 30, 2010 |international = |xd = June 14, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "She's the Mayor" }} Phineas and Ferb build the ultimate lemonade stand and begin to offer franchise opportunities. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy’s relationship is put to the test when Candace feels she must pick between their friendship and busting her brothers, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a “Paper-Cut-Inator” so that he can make trillions selling bandages. Episode Summary While overhearing Phineas and Ferb plan their project for the day, a monorail to Mars (which was apparently chosen by Ferb after "a long-winded argument"), Candace wishes that the boys would do something normal such as building a lemonade stand or picking their nose. Ferb briefly contemplates using a nose-picking machine as Phineas wonders as to Perry's whereabouts. As Major Monogram informs Agent P that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has hoarded a large amount of paper, Stacy informs Candace that they planned to go to the mall, but Candace is too focused on attempting to bust her brothers, causing Candace and Stacy to "break up." At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Agent P arrives disguised as a plumber. Meanwhile, Candace is shocked to see Phineas and Ferb running an ordinary lemonade stand and decides to take a day off from attempting to bust them, not noticing the giant lemonade-making robot in the backyard. Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows Agent P a newsreel explaining his latest invention, the Papercutinator, which he plans to use to cause paper cuts across the tri-state area, forcing the populace to buy his own over-expensive bandages, making him rich in the process. Candace attempts to find someone to go to the mall with, but discovers she has no one to do so- she and Stacy are no longer friends, Jenny has other plans, she can't talk about Jeremy with Jeremy, and Mom is...well, Mom. Apparently, Buford was strangely in her contacts list as well, leading her to instantly delete him. As Isabella and the Fireside Girls start building additional lemonade stand franchises, Dr. Doofenshmirtz warms up his Papercutinator and a despondent Candace realizes the mistake she made in losing Stacy, oblivious to the multitude of lemonade stands all around her. Candace notices both Stacy and the lemonade stands at the same time and is confused as to which she should pursue. As the incredibly slow Papercutinator continues to warm up, Agent P escapes from his toilet-paper prison and begins to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz with paper. Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets stuck on a piece of flypaper, but delights that his Papercutinator is finally active- and spits out only a single piece of pointed paper. Agent P sticks a plunger into the Papercutinator, causing the Papercutinator to backfire and cut Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and makes his escape on a paper crane. The single piece of paper from the Papercutinator gives the lemonade-making robot a paper cut which it spills lemon juice into, causing it pain which forces Phineas and Ferb to close their lemonade stands. Candace is still torn between Stacy and busting her brothers, but decides to go to the mall with Stacy and ignore her brothers (at least for today) as the lemonade franchises officially close their doors. Phineas and Ferb put their "normal, mediocre kid stuff" to an end for the day while Dr. Doofenshmirtz remains trapped and covered in paper cuts- made only worse by Vanessa returning home and accidentally spilling lemonade all over her father. Songs *''A Better Best Friend'' End Credits A repeat of A Better Best Friend. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=267950 * Jenny makes another appearance. * This is the first episode that Continuity *The Ballpit Kid, seen in a few different episodes, makes another appearance. *This is one of the few times Phineas and Ferb are charging money for one of their Big Ideas. Other instances of this can be seen in "Rollercoaster" and "Out of Toon", though the latter was actually Buford scamming admission fees. *The Fireside Girls had previous attempted to run a lemonade stand for charity in "At The Car Wash," inexplicably leading to serious injury. *Biff is mentioned by Buford in the end credits. *Buford cries for the second time. First was ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Allusions *Building and maintaining a lemonade stand is a long-standing summertime tradition for young kids, not unlike the one that Phineas and Ferb have made. Theirs, however, is the first one that develops into an actual franchise (or at least the first one known in Danville). *The music that plays as Jenny speaks parodies the Beatles song Dear Prudence. Similar music was also heard in "Day of the Living Gelatin" *The building where Candace meets Linda strongly resembles the Flatiron Building in New York City. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Alyson Stoner as Isabella and Jenny * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olson as Vanessa }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes